Equilibre
by Emerys08
Summary: On parle souvent du bien et du mal, mais personne ne parle de l'équilibre des choses. Sans Ténèbres, il n'y a pas de Lumière. Sans Mort, il n'y a pas de Vie. Et sans Chaos, il n'y a pas d'Ordre. L'équilibre des force doit être maintenu, car le déséquilibre entraîne forcement la chute. Et les Habitant d'Yggdrasil vont l'apprendre à leur dépens.


Salut tout le monde,

Et oui, encore une histoire sur Loki, je fais une fixette dessus en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Alors, avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, j'ai deux choses importantes à vous dire.

La première, c'est que je n'ai pas vu Captain America : Le soldat de l'hiver, ni Civil War. Je m'excuse par avance si j'ai fait des erreurs dans la trame de mon histoire, étant donné que pour ce sujet-là je me suis basée sur ce que j'ai pu en lire sur internet.

La seconde chose est qu'à l'heure actuelle, aucune suite à cette histoire n'est prévue. Je dis bien à l'heure actuelle, parce que je ne sais pas ou m'emportera mon imagination dans quelque mois.

Ensuite je remercie ma bêta : Tymara, qui a bien voulut corriger le pavé de 21 pages que je viens d'écrire (mon plus long OS ^^)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS.

X

Equilibre

La lumière l'éblouît un instant alors qu'on le sortait de la prison d'Asgard pour le conduire à son lieu d'exécution. Ses pieds nus peinaient à avancer, alors que le manque de nourriture, d'eau, ainsi que la douleur avaient sapé toute ses forces. Un coup violent atterrit entre ses épaules pour l'obliger à avancer plus vite mais, trop affaibli, il tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses mains enchainées dans son dos, inutiles. Et dire qu'il avait été prince de ce royaume un jour. Du moins, en avait-il porté le titre. Maintenant, il n'était plus rien… Mais avait-il été quelqu'un un jour ? Sa vie entière n'était après tout qu'un mensonge, et on ne donnait pas de noms à une simple relique, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki fut brutalement remis debout par l'un des gardes. Et dire qu'ils étaient sous ses ordres autrefois, lorsqu'il dirigeait la garde du palais. Maintenant, aucun d'entre eux ne prenait plus la peine de baisser son regard sur lui.

L'or du palais l'aveugla brièvement lorsqu'un rayon de soleil s'y refléta. Loki observa le bâtiment avec une étincelle de tristesse au fond de son regard, puis il balaya la ville des yeux. Il avait fait tellement pour ce royaume. Mais personne ne le savait, personne ne s'était donné la peine de chercher à savoir, et Loki savait qu'il aurait été mal reçu s'il avait annoncé haut et fort le travail qu'il avait accompli pour Asgard. Alors il l'avait fait dans l'ombre. Il avait pris place au conseil sous l'apparence de Thor lorsque son frère était trop occupé par son marteau pour y siéger lui-même. Il avait fait envoyer de l'argent de sa caisse personnelle pour chaque dégât occasionné par son aîné. C'était lui qui avait rédigé les traités de paix et commerciaux qui existaient entre Asgard et les autres royaumes. Il avait fait tellement.

Une pierre atterrit sur sa joue, la coupant sans que cela ne le fasse réagir. Il connaissait la douleur, il la connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié la sensation de ne pas avoir mal. Lorsqu'il était enfant, c'étaient les autres qui s'amusaient, sous couvert de s'entrainer, à le battre. Puis, lorsqu'il avait grandi, certains nobles s'y étaient mis. Plusieurs avaient même porté plainte pour des crimes imaginaires pour lesquels Loki avait été condamné à la torture, le juge étant aussi un noble, et ses bourreaux facilement achetables. Loki était bien sûr allé voir Odin, mais le vieil homme ne l'avait jamais écouté. Ce qui poussa les nobles à continuer, les peines à devenir plus longues, et les tortures à devenir plus barbares encore. Et le temps passé dans les geôles était du temps perdu pour faire ses tâches et celles de son frère. Ce qui faisait qu'Odin le convoquait toujours pour le gronder.

Une autre pierre atterrit sur son bras, avant que les gardes n'ordonnent à la foule d'arrêter, non pas pour lui, mais pour eux, ils ne voulaient pas en recevoir.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur la grande place où tout Asgard s'était rassemblé pour voir le prince déchu être tué. Du coin de l'œil, Loki pouvait voir les Avengers. Ils avaient sans doute été invités pour assister à sa mise à mort. Il aperçut alors Coulson et Barton, et son esprit s'apaisa lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. L'agent était un homme honorable. Quant à son faucon, Loki avait toujours pris grand soin des hommes qui étaient sous ses ordres.

Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valut plus de douleur encore. Lorsque Thanos l'avait envoyé sur Midgard après avoir pris le contrôle de son esprit, le titan s'était assuré d'avoir toujours un moyen d'envoyer de la douleur à ses esclaves. Mais Loki étant le « supérieur » des humains, la douleur était passée par lui, et il l'avait retenue plutôt que de la laisser atteindre les faibles humains.

Un nouveau coup entre les épaules le poussa à genoux devant le billot où il serait décapité. La pièce de bois massif était rouge du sang séché des précédents condamnés. Loki jeta un regard sur le bourreau et sur la hache de celui-ci. C'était une vielle arme, et Loki savait qu'elle n'était pas aiguisée, dans le but de donner au condamné une dernière torture. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il connaissait trop bien la douleur pour qu'elle l'atteigne encore.

Le silence se fit soudainement sur la place, et Loki dû chercher un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi. Odin s'était levé. Le regard sans vie de Loki se posa sur lui, attendant que le roi ne prononce son discours, avant qu'il ne soit tué.

\- Peuple d'Asgard ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui sur cette place pour exécuter une sentence rendue par la justice de notre pays ! Une justice qui, nous devons tous nous le rappeler, frappe avec justesse et sans se soucier de la naissance.

Oui, la justice d'Asgard était juste, et un prince serait jugé de la même manière qu'un paysan, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, la première loi de la justice d'Asgard était l'exemple même de l'équité : « Loki est toujours coupable. » Un léger rictus amusé apparu sur le visage de Loki, mais Odin était trop loin de lui pour le voir.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous assistons à la mise à mort de Loki Laufeyson, qui a trahit notre royaume et nos lois en s'attaquant à une planète neutre.

Et le fait qu'il ait été torturé par Thanos et placé sous le contrôle du sceptre n'était bien entendu pas une raison valable pour expliquer ses actes.

Loki ne prêta même pas attention au reste du discourt, il avait déjà bien assez entendu comme ça les insultes et le mépris des autre Asgardiens. Lui un faible, lui un tricheur. Il avait affronté bien plus qu'aucun d'entre eux, avait sauvé plus de vies qu'aucun ne l'avait jamais fait, il avait assuré la pérennité du royaume et celle de plusieurs autres en servant de médiateur. Et Odin qui déblatérait sur le fait que son plan avait échoué. Le plan de Thanos avait échoué prodigieusement, il s'en était discrètement assuré, mais le sien… Chacun de ses plans avait toujours marché.

Le dernier également.

Il était tellement fatigué de cette vie, il avait essayé de la mener de la meilleure manière possible, sans se soucier de ce que les gens pensaient, tant qu'ils étaient heureux et à l'abris. Mais si Thanos avait brisé son esprit, c'était Asgard qui avait brisé son corps et son cœur. Asgard qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui prendre tout ce qu'il possédait.

Alors il avait élaboré son dernier plan, et maintenant, il était exactement où il voulait être.

Un bruit de pas qui approche sortit Loki de ses pensées. Un regard sur sa gauche lui indiqua que le bourreau venait de s'approcher de lui. Odin avait fini son beau discours. Il était temps que le dernier acte se mette en marche. Il prit position sur le billot sans laisser le temps au garde de le malmener un peu plus, et observa l'ombre de la hache, levée au-dessus de la tête de l'autre homme. Encore quelques instants, et il pourrait enfin se reposer.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'un sourire apaisé apparaissait sur son visage. Puis la hache s'abaissa. Trois fois.

X

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était mort, il ne devrait pas avoir conscience d'un quelconque environnement. Il mit un peu de temps à ouvrir les yeux, la luminosité des lieux étant trop forte pour lui, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il n'en fut pas plus avancé.

Il était allongé dans l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre immense, juste entre deux racines. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, il devrait être à Helheim avec sa fille, Hela, pas… ici, où que ce soit.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, Loki Laufeyson.

Le prince sursauta légèrement, avant de se redresser pour observer les trois femmes qui lui faisaient face. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour savoir qui elles étaient, même s'il ne les avait jamais vues de ses yeux. Les Nornes étaient réunies devant lui.

Loki se leva alors pour les saluer, encore incertain.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda doucement le prince.

\- Yggdrasil a besoin de toi, remarqua doucement Skuld.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, les Nornes n'étaient pas le seul auditoire de Loki. Des messagers des Nornes avaient été envoyés dans les neufs royaumes pour permettre à tous de voir ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire. (Pour Midgard, il avait fallu que Thor explique aux Nations Unies ce qui se passait et qui était l'être qui venait subitement d'apparaitre dans leur salle de réunion).

\- L'équilibre d'Yggdrasil est fragile et extrêmement précieux, sans cet équilibre, Yggdrasil s'effondre petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse.

\- Alors pourquoi ne prévenez-vous pas Asgard ? demanda Loki. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis mort, les affaires des vivants ne me concernent plus.

\- Nous pourrions te ramener, répliqua aussitôt Verdandi.

\- Non.

\- Prince Loki… commença doucement Urd.

\- Je ne suis pas prince, je ne l'ai jamais été, aux yeux de personne.

\- Yggdrasil…

\- N'ai-je pas fait assez pour Yggdrasil de mon vivant ? demanda alors brusquement le dieu. N'ai-je pas assez sacrifié pour Yggdrasil ? C'est terminé, je suis mort maintenant, et je vais le rester.

\- Vous pourriez sauvez de nombreuses vies.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrais-je le faire ? Qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?

Verdandi échangea un regard avec Skuld. Les Nornes savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas obliger Loki à faire quoi que ce soit, il était le Dieu du Chaos après tout et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le Chaos était nécessaire à l'équilibre. Sans Chaos, il n'y a pas d'ordre, tout comme Hela était nécessaire, car sans mort, il n'y a pas de vie.

\- Vos enfants, commença Urd.

\- Mes enfants seront mieux morts que dans leur état actuel, répondit Loki.

Il jeta un regard aux Nornes. C'était des êtres puissants, plus puissants que lui. Alors pourquoi, si c'était si important, ne l'avaient-elles pas obligé à faire ce qu'elles voulaient ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on l'obligeait à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Et bien… si pour une fois on lui laissait la chance de s'expliquer, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- Vous voulez donc, commença Loki, que je retrouve ma vie pour sauver les Neufs Royaumes. Bien. Mais avant cela, faisons un petit point, voulez-vous ? J'ai été trouvé par Odin, abandonné par ma famille de sang, des Jotuns. Ma mère est le roi de Jotunheim, faisant donc de moi le prince de ce royaume. Un prince laissé pour mort. J'ai été élevé par Odin avec la croyance que les Jotuns n'étaient que des monstres qu'on devait abattre à vue. Bien sûr, à aucun moment il ne m'a parlé de mes véritables origines. Pendant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, j'ai été traité avec dégoût, mépris et haine parce que j'avais décidé que mes armes se résumeraient à ma magie, parce que j'avais décidé de me montrer plus intelligent que les autres. Et que j'ai préféré user de mes mots plutôt que de la violence. J'ai été accusé de nombreux crimes, dont aucun n'était de mon fait. Sérieusement, comment j'aurais pu tuer tel ou tel noble en étant en plein voyage diplomatique dans un autre royaume ? Odin m'a condamné à chaque fois, sans même entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Après tout, je suis le Dieu des Mensonges, pas vrai ? Pourquoi s'embêter à me donner un vrai procès avec une vraie chance de me défendre. Et à chacune de mes punitions, j'étais confié à un homme qui me haïssait au plus haut point et qui s'amusait à m'enfermer et à me torturer dans une salle temporelle, où un jour à l'extérieur, équivaut à 100 ans à l'intérieur. Et quand je parle de torture, ça n'était pas quelques coups de fouet, non ! Il s'agissait du pire de ce dont l'être vivant est capable, celles pratiquées sur les pires criminels d'Asgard. Et je n'avais que 600 ans lorsque c'est arriver pour la première fois, je n'étais qu'un enfant ! Non content de cela, ces brutes s'amusaient aussi à me violer, et ça les amusait encore plus de me voir mettre mon petit au monde juste assez longtemps pour l'entendre pleurer avant de le tuer sous mes yeux. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que peut ressentir une mère qui voit son enfant mourir devant elle ? Et les rares petits que j'ai pu garder m'ont été enlevés par Odin et bannis ou asservis alors que j'étais en voyage diplomatique dans un autre royaume, encore une fois. Parce qu'il fallait bien que la relique volée par Odin serve, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toutes les tâches qui devaient revenir à Thor en plus des miennes. Avant de mourir, je n'avais pas eu de vrai repas complet ni de vraie nuit complète depuis plus de 200 ans. Asgard m'a tout pris, ou presque, ils ont détruit mon corps et mon cœur, ne me laissant que mon esprit qui commençait sérieusement à se fissurer, et mon secret. Parce que j'ai réussi à garder un petit secret : Midgard. Le seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment à ma place, le seul monde où le chaos règne en maitre. Lorsque les choses devenaient trop lourdes à porter sur Asgard, je venais prendre un peu de repos à Midgard, juste quelques jours pour me détendre. J'aimais Midgard. Mais je suis tombé entre les mains des Chitauris. Ils ont bien essayé de me torturer, mais après l'avoir été pendant plus de 5 millions d'années entre les mains des Ases grâce à leur chambre temporelle… je ne suis même plus capable de reconnaître la douleur, parce que je la ressentais en permanence. Il se sont donc attaqués à mon esprit, l'ont brisé et modifié pour m'obliger à attaquer Midgard en pleine vue et faire de moi l'ennemi de ce monde. Et comme ça, Thanos m'a pris le peu qu'il me restait. Alors maintenant, regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi encore que je dois retourner à cette vie pour protéger des êtres qui ne ferons jamais rien d'autre que de me jeter des pierres.

Puis, Loki se détourna, haletant après son long discours, avant de se laisser tomber au pied de l'arbre. Les Nornes échangèrent un regard. Elles connaissaient la vie du jeune dieu, elles l'avaient vue. Mais les autres royaumes avaient besoin de comprendre ce à travers quoi le jeune prince était passé. Et encore, il s'était montré succinct dans la description de sa vie, il avait laissé de côté bon nombre de choses tout aussi douloureuses que celles qu'il avait énoncées. Mais les Neufs Royaumes avaient besoin d'entendre cela, et Loki avait eu besoin de le dire, de tout faire sortir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Loki d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour un peuple qui me méprise ? Pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour un monde où je n'aurai jamais ma place ?

Skuld s'approcha alors doucement du dieu et tendit la main vers lui pour le réconforter. Mais, aussitôt qu'il vit cette main approcher, Loki eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. La Norne écarta aussitôt sa main et observa avec tristesse celui qui aurait dû être un fier gardien d'Yggdrasil.

Dans le royaume de Nidavellir, le roi convoqua les nains forgerons Brokk et Eitri, qui avaient été à l'origine de l'un des tourments du prince, pour essayer de tirer cette histoire au clair. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa stupéfait pendant un cours instant, avant que la fureur de la remplace. Lorsque Loki était venu faire forger certains objets pour les offrir à Asgard, les deux nains avaient provoqué le jeune prince, le poussant à faire un pari stupide. Les deux frères, Brokk et Eitri, avaient parié qu'il était capable de forger de meilleurs objets que les deux forgerons, choisis par le prince, et que les objets devaient être examinés par les Ases. Eux seuls pourraient dire qui avait gagné. Ce que le roi découvrit, c'était que les deux nains avaient soudoyé les nobles Ases pour qu'ils penchent en faveur des deux frères. Ça aurait pu coûter la vie du prince, puisqu'il avait parié sa tête dans la folie de la jeunesse, s'il n'avait pas su manier aussi bien les mots. Dégoûté, le roi fit condamner les deux nains pour tentative de meurtre sur un membre de la famille régnante d'un autre royaume, et les deux nains furent exécutés.

A Jotunheim, le roi Byleist écoutait, en compagnie son frère Helblindi et son père Farbauti, et tous ressentirent de la rage envers Asgard. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais abandonné Loki, ils l'avaient mis en sécurité dans le temple, pensant qu'Odin ne forcerait pas les portes d'un lieu sacré. Mais ils avaient eu tort, et à cause d'Odin, Loki avait tué leur mère et avait voulu détruire Jotunheim. Le cri du cœur du plus jeune fit comprendre aux Jotuns toute la douleur dans laquelle leur petit prince avait été plongé, et la colère et la haine qu'ils avaient eues pour lui disparu, remplacée par de la pitié et de la tristesse pour ce prince de Jotunheim qui se haïssait tellement.

Dans les royaumes de Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalheim et Muspellheim, les dirigeants découvrirent que le diplomate qui venait pour les traités, et aussi pour jouer au médiateur lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui, n'était pas aussi « monstrueux » qu'Asgard avait bien voulut le leur faire croire. Nombreux furent d'ailleurs ceux qui, parmi eux, ou même parmi les nobles, firent la promesse d'accueillir à bras ouverts le jeune prince.

Dans le royaume de Helheim, Hela était furieuse de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le passé de son père, mais également du fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu entrer en possession de l'âme de ce dernier.

Mais les seuls royaumes qui intéressait vraiment les Nornes étaient Asgard, et surtout, Midgard.

A Midgard, on discutait déjà de la possible innocence de Loki dans l'invasion de New York, après que Thor ait expliqué que les Nornes n'auraient jamais accepté de mensonge. A deux endroits de ce monde, deux groupes, qui autrefois ne faisaient qu'un, discutaient _via_ visio-conférence pour, eux aussi, parler de l'innocence du dieu du Chaos. Avec l'aide des messagers que les Nornes avaient envoyés à chacun des groupes, les Avengers remarquèrent des incohérences dans l'attaque de Loki, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués jusque-là, trop enfermés dans leur colère.

Le dieu du Chaos était un maitre dans l'art de la manipulation et de la ruse, et il avait une grande espérance de vie. Il aurait été facile pour lui d'utiliser la ruse pour influencer les grands de ce monde et ainsi pouvoir régner dans l'ombre. Alors, pourquoi avoir attaqué comme un bourrin ? Pourquoi avoir foncé dans le tas, tout en laissant un tas d'indices pour qu'on puisse connaître ses prochains mouvements ? Pourquoi avoir permis à Selvig de mettre une sécurité sur le portail pour qu'il puisse être fermé ? Et pourquoi Phil Coulson était toujours en vie ? Loki avait été élevé par des guerriers, il savait comment tuer un homme, savait où frapper. Alors pourquoi les médecins qui s'étaient occupés de Coulson leur avaient dit que la blessure n'avait atteint aucun organe vital ? Bien trop de questions sans réponse, mais toutes pointaient dans la même direction : Loki voulait que l'attaque des Chitauris échoue.

Tony soupira alors que tous en étaient venus à cette conclusion, puis il parla d'offrir asile au dieu s'il décidait de revenir leur filer un coup de main. Avant de laisser sous-entendre, mine de rien, que les Avengers en fuite avaient toujours leurs appartements dans sa tour, et qu'ils y étaient les bienvenus. Pour Tony Stark, ça équivalait à des excuses en bonne et due forme. Mais pour le moment, Steve ne lui donna pas de réponse, il n'était pas prêt à retourner dans un pays qui l'avait trahi.

Les Nornes se détendirent un peu en comprenant que la place de Loki sur Midgard n'était pas totalement compromise.

A Asgard, la situation n'était pas des meilleures, les nobles ayant rapidement raillé l'annonce de l'émissaire des Nornes lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué la situation. Yggdrasil commençait à perdre le fragile équilibre qui maintenait la cohésion entre les mondes ? Et le seul qui pouvais arranger cela était Loki ? C'était ridicule. Comment ce traitre, menteur et lâche pouvait-il faire quoi que ce soit ? Ils s'étaient moqués de l'annonce du messager, puis de l'éclat du prince, de celui qui aurait dû être leur prince. Aucun d'entre eux ne prenait conscience de la gravité de la situation, bien trop engoncés dans leur propre importance, bien trop orgueilleux, et pensant à tort qu'ils pouvaient régler tous les problèmes par la force.

Odin et Frigga avaient tous deux écouté les paroles de leur fils, et si Odin semblait indifférent au tourment de son enfant, Frigga, elle, devînt pâle de stupéfaction, avant de rougir de rage. La cour avait osé s'attaquer à son bébé, ils avaient osé s'en prendre à leur prince ! Et Odin avait laissé faire. Elle se leva de son trône d'un bon. Odin était peut-être roi, mais elle était la reine, et elle allait le faire savoir très vite. D'une voix parfaitement froide et contrôlée, elle ordonna l'arrestation de l'homme responsable des tortures de son fils, ainsi que de sa garnison, dont elle certain certaine que certains avaient participé aux tortures. Les hommes seraient interrogés sous sérum de vérité pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et punis en conséquence. L'éclat de la reine stupéfia l'assistance, alors qu'Odin se levait avec un froncement de sourcils, prêt à faire connaître son point de vue sur la dernière intervention de son épouse. Mais le regard que lui envoya Frigga lui rappela soudainement qu'avant de devenir une reine, la femme devant lui était une guerrière et une mère. Un combo dangereux lorsque l'un de ses petits était blessé. Frigga s'avança alors vers lui et le menaça, un doigt enfoncé dans son sternum.

\- Si vous faites encore du mal à mon fils, Odin Borson, si j'apprends que vous ne l'avez ne serait-ce qu'approché ou regardé de travers, je vous promets que les souffrances qu'il a endurées ne seront rien comparé à ce que je vous ferai.

Le ton utilisé était parfaitement calme et froid, et cela fit bien plus peur à Odin que si elle avait hurlé. Il se contenta d'acquiescer vivement et de s'écarter de son chemin. Mieux valait les nobles de la cour que lui.

Les Nornes observèrent tout cela et en furent satisfaites : le prince aurait une place et du soutien s'il décidait de prendre sa place en tant que Gardien d'Yggdrasil. Place qu'il aurait prise depuis longtemps si Odin avait bien voulu le leur amener lorsqu'elles le lui avaient demandé. Mais il avait jugé Loki trop jeune. L'idiot.

Loki, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place au pied de l'arbre, et semblait en fait plus défait qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et en même temps plus apaisé. Il avait enfin pu crier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Mais cela ne changeait rien, il était mort, il avait voulu mourir, alors pourquoi voudrait-il revenir à la vie, après avoir si ardemment souhaité voir arriver sa fin ?

Urd s'approcha doucement à son tour, observant le jeune prince qui avait relevé les genoux contre sa poitrine pour y dissimuler son visage, et ainsi cacher ses larmes.

\- Il y a une chose que nous pouvons vous offrir, Loki. L'une des deux choses que vous avez tant cherchées.

\- Et quoi donc ? demanda le jeune dieu avec une voix moqueuse.

\- La Liberté. En étant Gardien d'Yggdrasil, en acceptant de l'être, vous ne dépendrez que de lui, et donc de nous qui sommes ses messagères. Asgard n'aura plus de prise sur vous… ni sur vos enfants.

La tête de Loki se releva, hésitante, avant qu'il ne plonge son regard dans celui de la Norne.

\- D'autre part, les sortilèges posés sur vous et qui bloquent une partie de votre magie seront détruits.

Là, une étincelle de colère apparut dans le regard de Loki. Sa magie, avec ses enfants et sa mère, était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Et quelqu'un avait osé y toucher, l'avait entravé ? Qui ? Question stupide… ça ne pouvait être qu'Odin. Le vieux fou. Loki se redressa doucement, encore incertain, mais acceptant d'écouter ce que les Nornes avaient à lui dire.

\- Que devrai-je faire ? demanda le dieu.

\- Ce que vous avez toujours fait sans vous en rendre compte, maintenir l'équilibre d'Yggdrasil. Mais cette fois, vous serez guidé, la magie que vous tirez de l'Arbre-Monde vous aidera. Il vous suffira de l'écouter. Et la première chose qu'il vous faudra faire sera de tuer Thanos et son armée qui menace les Neuf Royaumes.

Loki acquiesça doucement. Pouvoir être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait sans crainte qu'Odin ne cherche à l'arrêter, être hors de portée des Ases et, surtout, être autorisé à se défendre des Ases en cas de besoin. Pouvoir libérer ses enfants. S'il acceptait cette mission, il pourrait avoir une nouvelle chance d'avoir une meilleure vie, une vie sans douleur. Pouvait-il prendre le risque ? Les Nornes étaient-elles sincères ? Lui qui était un menteur savait toujours comment faire pour faire faire ce qu'il voulait aux autres tout en leur faisant croire que c'était leur idée à l'origine.

Le Dieu du Chaos soupira alors doucement. La mort était douce, mais si les Neufs Royaumes venaient à être détruits, il ne serait même plus mort, il n'existerait tous simplement plus, car le royaume des morts disparaitrait avec les autres. Il n'avait finalement pas tant de choix que ça, maintenant qu'il était plus calme et qu'il pouvait réfléchir. Il était un survivant, il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il avait accepté la mort aussi facilement parce que sa fille était reine de Helheim et que dans sa mort, il aurait au moins pu la revoir.

Il s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre près duquel il était assis et observa les branches et les feuilles au-dessus de lui, puisant dans la paix du moment pour réfléchir.

\- Mes enfants ?

\- Ils seront libérés, assura Urd doucement. Odin ne pourra pas s'opposer à cela. Pas sans craindre la colère de notre gardien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le temps presse, remarqua alors Skuld. Thanos s'approche de plus en plus, et sur Midgard, les forces sont divisées.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Loki sans comprendre.

\- Cinq ans ce sont passés depuis ta mort, les Avengers ne sont plus unis.

\- Alors ça sera ma première tâche, répondit Loki en se levant.

\- Donc tu acceptes, fit Verdandi.

\- Il semblerait.

Aussitôt, une énergie couleur arc-en-ciel l'entoura et, lorsqu'elle se résorba, une armure semblable à celle qu'il avait auparavant habillait son corps. Le vert et l'or brillaient plus qu'il ne s'en souvenait, et les armoiries étaient celles d'Yggdrasil au lieu de celles d'Asgard, le désignant comme un gardien de l'Arbre-Monde. Une lance apparut alors devant lui, planté dans le sol. Le manche était gravé pour ressembler à une branche d'arbre, et la lame était aussi longue que celle d'un glaive, le symbole d'Yggdrasil gravé sur le métal. Loki tendit la main et s'en empara, l'observant avec soin, stupéfait de voir une telle arme, aussi parfaite et aussi puissante. Il pouvait sentir la magie placée dessus, et eut un sourire en comprenant que la lance pouvait changer de forme. Usant d'un peu de sa magie, il activa l'enchantement et sourit avec ravissement en voyant le médaillon qui reposait dans sa main. Circulaire, il était d'un beau doré, et l'arbre en relief à l'intérieur était fait d'un matériau qui brillait d'un doux reflet arc-en-ciel. Il passa le médaillon autour de son cou avant de se tourner pour faire face au Nornes.

\- Loki, fils de Laufey, fils adoptif d'Odin, est mort. Loki, fils et Gardien d'Yggdrasil, renait.

Puis, une vive lumière entoura le prince, et ce dernier disparu.

X

Il haleta lourdement alors que la douleur de sa renaissance s'apaisait peu à peu. Puis, Loki se redressa et s'observa avec surprise. Il n'avait plus mal, il pouvait respirer sans peine et bouger sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Il eut un léger rire qu'il ne put retenir alors que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus mal. Et sa magie, il ne l'avait jamais ressentie aussi forte et aussi libre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et aussi puissant.

Un léger coup de sa magie calma cependant sa joie, il avait une mission à accomplir. Il profiterait de sa nouvelle vie plus tard, et ça commencerait par la libération de ses enfants. Mais pour le moment, il avait des Avengers à trouver. Il se téléporta donc à New York, il allait commencer par Stark.

Se téléportant sur le balcon du penthouse, il eut la surprise de voir que Tony Stark, ainsi qu'une partie des Avengers, était là. Il entra dans la pièce avec calme et en essayant d'être le moins menaçant possible, avant de se figer en voyant l'émissaire des Nornes.

\- Gardien, salua doucement l'être en s'inclinant.

Un regard sur les visages vides de haine ou de colère des humains, et Loki compris.

\- Qui a vu ma… pathétique prestation ?

\- Les Nornes ont envoyé des émissaires aux principaux dirigeants des Neuf Royaumes. Deux de plus ont été envoyés aux deux groupes des Avengers, répondit l'émissaire.

Merveilleux, tous avaient vu sa crise de nerf. Manquait plus que ça. Au moins, il aurait une petite chance d'être entendu avant d'être enfermé dans une cellule (ou du moins, avant que quiconque n'essaye). Stark se leva à ce moment-là et alla se servir un verre au bar avant de s'approcher de Loki et de le lui tendre.

\- T'as une sale tête, Reindeer Games, commenta simplement le milliardaire en retournant s'asseoir.

\- Je suis mort décapité, rappela le dieu en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Il remarqua rapidement que Stark était en vidéo conférence avec les Avengers manquants et quelques invités en plus. Loki s'avança pour être visible par tous. Steve le salua d'un signe de tête, alors que les autres qui était avec lui se contentèrent de le regarder. Avec un soupir, Loki sentant de nouveau un poids bien connu peser sur ses épaules, le dieu posa le verre sur la table basse avant de faire face à ses… nouveaux alliés.

\- Alors ? demanda Tony. Et maintenant ?

Loki prit un instant pour organiser ses pensées.

\- Thanos va sans aucun doute chercher à attaquer Midgard, d'une part parce que ce royaume est le plus faible d'Yggdrasil et qu'ainsi il aura un pied dans les Neufs Royaumes, mais aussi pour se venger de sa précédente défaite.

\- Quand arrivera-t-il ? demanda Steve.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki. Il est aussi difficile de déterminer combien de soldats seront avec lui, mais il ne viendra pas sans une armée.

\- Les Chitauris ?

\- Les survivants, sans doute, mais ils doivent être peu nombreux. Et d'autres rejoindront son armée, par envie de massacre ou par peur. Vous diviser n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, nota Loki.

\- On a eu des divergences d'opinion, répondit Steve. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit plus sage de rentrer à New York.

\- C'est là que Thanos frappera, affirma Loki. C'est là qu'il a échoué précédemment. Pourquoi voudrait-il attaquer ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? nota Natasha à coté de Steve. Il sait que nous l'attendrons à New York.

\- Oui, mais Thanos est arrogant, il se pense infiniment supérieur aux autres et il est très rancunier. Pour lui, sa précédente défaite est uniquement due à moi, il ne se sera pas remis en question.

\- Il y a autre chose, remarqua alors un homme noir à coté de Steve.

Ledit Steve sembla alors se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas fait les présentations.

\- C'est le roi T'Challa, fit le soldat. Il dirige le Wakanda, où nous nous trouvons.

\- Majesté, salua Loki en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Prince Loki.

\- Je ne suis plus prince depuis un long moment maintenant, mais si vous tenez à utiliser un titre, celui de Gardien me décrirait mieux.

Puis, Steve présenta les autres personnes qui étaient avec lui : James Bucky Barnes, le Soldat de l'hiver, Scott Lang (Ant Man), Sam Wilson, dit Falcon, et Wanda, la Sorcière rouge. Clint et Natasha étaient dans l'ombre, mais Loki les devinait facilement. Puis, Tony présenta à son tour ceux qui étaient avec lui : le Colonel James Rhodes, la War Machine, Vision et Peter Parker, le Spider Man. Loki les salua tous avec un simple mouvement de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

\- Roi T'Challa, que voulez-vous dire en affirmant qu'il y a « autre chose » ?

\- Cet être, Thanos, veut conquérir les Neufs Royaumes, c'est bien ça ?

\- Non, c'est pire que cela, Roi T'Challa : Thanos veut _détruire_ les Neuf Royaumes, il veut tuer toute vie pour offrir les âmes innocentes à la Mort. Il n'y aura pas de compromis, pas d'otage, pas de prisonnier, juste la destruction.

\- Il est complétement cinglé, remarqua Barton dans le fond.

\- D'où ma volonté le faire échouer ses plans lors de sa première tentative, soupira Loki.

\- Si c'est la mort qu'il veut, alors il y a de fortes chances qu'il vienne ici, remarqua T'Challa avec inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Loki.

\- Le Wakanda est bâti sur une énorme météorite de vibranium, répondit T'Challa d'une voix blanche.

\- Enorme comment ? demanda Loki, de plus en plus tendu.

La caméra bougea alors, montrant une baie vitrée. Et de l'autre côté de cette baie… Loki se figea et pâlit drastiquement. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Une telle source d'énergie, si Thanos réussit à la faire exploser… commença Black Panther.

\- Midgard serait détruite. Il va finalement falloir que nos forces reste divisées, sa soif de vengeance est aussi forte que sa soif de mort, il attaquera sur les deux fronts.

\- S'il est au courant pour le vibranium, remarqua Clint.

\- Thanos est fou, mais il n'est pas aussi stupide, il aura cherché sur la planète ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Je ne l'ai pas fait lors de ma première attaque, parce que j'avais déjà ce qu'il me fallait. Mais maintenant, je peux sans mal percevoir la présence du vibranium grâce à ma magie. Et il l'aura perçue aussi.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Tony.

\- Disposez-vous d'une armée ? répondit le dieu au roi du Wakanda.

\- Oui, et tous ses membres sont équipés d'armes en vibranium.

Loki acquiesça pensivement avant de jeter un regard sur Iron Man, qui lui, attendait toujours une réponse à sa question.

\- Je peux poser une barrière de protection autour du vibranium, qui pourrait s'auto alimenter sur l'énergie de celui-ci. J'ignore si ça arrêtera Thanos, mais ça pourrait au moins le ralentir. Les barrières de protection n'ont jamais vraiment été mon point fort. Et nous aurons aussi besoin d'alliés pour protéger New York.

\- On pourrait demander aux 4 Fantastiques et aux X-men de nous filer un coup de main, remarqua Tony.

Loki acquiesça doucement. Il savait qui étaient les deux groupes, Clint avait été particulièrement bavard au sujet des potentiels ennemis qu'il aurait pu rencontrer pendant l'invasion. Par chance, il avait attaqué trop vite à ce moment-là pour que d'autres groupes ne puissent se joindre aux Avengers.

\- Très bien Anthony, je vous laisse les contacter. Roi T'Challa, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais venir dans votre royaume mettre la protection en place. J'ignore combien de temps il me faudra, ni dans combien de temps Thanos va arriver, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Le roi hésita un instant. Il doutait, et c'était parfaitement normal. Loki avait, après tout, tenté d'envahir leur monde. Mais il était là pour aider, maintenant. Et il devait penser à son peuple : si Loki pouvait apporter une protection en plus, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

\- Très bien, voulez-vous que je vous envoie…

Le Roi ne put finir sa phrase que Loki avait disparu et qu'un bruit de mouvement retentissait derrière lui. Se retournant, il se figea en voyant Loki, les mains en l'air alors qu'il était menacé par sa garde personnelle.

\- Loki a disparu, résonna la voix de Stark à travers les haut-parleurs.

\- Il est là, répondit Steve.

\- Il peut se téléporter ?

\- _Il_ est le plus puissant sorcier des Neufs Royaumes, alors _il_ peut faire ce qu' _il_ veut, répondit Loki, légèrement agacé.

\- Tu n'as jamais été notre prisonnier, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Natasha en s'approchant du Jotun.

\- Non, désolé, répondit Loki avec un rictus amusé, l'air tout sauf désolé.

Puis, l'attention de Loki fut attirée par les baies vitrées. Il s'approcha et se figea en voyant la « grotte » de vibranium qui s'étalait devant lui.

\- C'est magnifique, remarqua doucement Loki.

\- Oui ça l'est, répondit une voix féminine prêt de lui. Je suis Shuri, la sœur de T'Challa.

\- Enchanté, mais je doute que vous voyiez la même chose que moi, ma perception est légèrement différente de la vôtre grâce à ma magie.

\- Que vois-tu Loki ? demanda Steve.

\- Aucune importance, vous ne pourrez jamais le voir de toute façon. Quelle est la taille de cette météorite ?

\- Ici, appela Shuri en s'approchant d'une table.

Aussitôt, un hologramme du Wakanda apparu et, en dessous, le vibranium était bien visible. Loki l'observa un bref instant avant de se reculer et de commencer à tracer des runes dans l'air avec sa magie. Les personnes présentes l'observaient jouer avec les runes, les modifier, les déplacer dans la phrase.

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Shuri, curieuse.

\- Je cherche la meilleure configuration pour la barrière que je vais mettre en place autour du pays, puisque tout votre pays contient du vibranium. Il faut que j'arrive à en empêcher l'accès à vos ennemis, sans pour autant vous en priver.

\- Et ces symboles ?

\- Des runes nordiques, des symboles de pouvoir pouvant véhiculer la magie.

Puis, d'un claquement de doigts, Loki se débarrassa de son armure, restant en simple tunique.

\- Ça va prendre un moment, si vous voulez rester, je vous conseille de vous mettre à l'aise.

Shuri se contenta de prendre une chaise, alors que les Avengers présents décidèrent de s'installer autour de la salle pour garder un œil sur ce que faisait le Dieu du Chaos. Mais sans son armure, il était quand même moins menaçant et moins impressionnant, ce que fit remarquer Clint à Natasha.

Il fallut une bonne heure à Loki pour trouver la bonne séquence de runes, et deux heures de plus pour mettre en place la barrière, mais finalement tout fut mis en place.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Barton en voyant Loki s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises présentes, épuisé.

\- On attend et on se prépare.

X

La venue de Thanos se fit en grande pompe et le combat fut rude, tant pour ceux qui étaient au Wakanda que pour ceux qui étaient à New York. Il y eut des blessés, et même des morts, mais au final l'armée de Thanos fut vaincue, ne laissant que le Titan fou lui-même à traiter. Et, comme l'avait prédit Loki, il était à New York pour se venger, et le dieu n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait là, au cœur de Central Park, devant un Thanos à terre, blessé, qui le fixait du regard, furieux.

\- Tu as donc la stupidité de te présenter devant moi. Et dire que certains affirment que tu es intelligent, remarqua le Titan fou avec un rictus.

\- Les choses ont changées Thanos et mes allégeances aussi, ainsi que mes alliés.

Iron Man se posa non loin, alors que les X-men se regroupèrent derrière Loki, observant leur adversaire avec détermination. Ils étaient prêts à se battre. Dans la ville, les autres héros continuaient d'aider en déblayant et en évacuant les blessés.

\- Crois-tu sérieusement que tu peux me battre ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, non ? C'est terminé.

Loki s'avança alors vers Thanos et il leva sa lance, la pointant vers le cœur du Titan.

\- Ma mort ne signifie pas ma défaite, ma Dame sera ravie de me voir, ainsi que de me renvoyer pour lui collecter plus de cadeaux encore.

D'un mouvement vif, Loki plongea sa lame dans le cœur de Thanos avant de se pencher vers lui, lui envoyant une magie destructive à travers la lance pour être sûr de vraiment le tuer. Il lui murmura alors d'une voix basse :

\- Lorsque tu la verras, dis-lui bien que son père lui envoie ses salutations.

Puis, d'un mouvement vif, il fit tourner la lame de sa lance avant de l'enlever, observant avec satisfaction le regard stupéfait et empli d'horreur de Thanos. Enfin, grâce à une rotation du poignet, il mit le feu au corps, un feu magique qui détruirait jusqu'aux cellules de celui-ci, ne laissant absolument rien derrière lui.

Il observa le feu un moment, avant de sentir une main de métal se poser sur son épaule.

\- C'est fini ? demanda doucement Stark.

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés de notre côté ?

\- Rien de grave à New-York, juste des bleus et des coupures, mais on a perdu la communication avec le Wakanda, alors je ne sais pas pour eux.

\- Je vais aller voir, mais je n'ai pas senti ma barrière tomber, donc les civils devraient être saufs.

Tony acquiesça doucement avant de s'écarter pour laisser un peu de place à Loki.

\- Essaye de ramener tout le monde, faut qu'on fête notre victoire.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de disparaitre, pour réapparaitre aussitôt sur le champ de bataille du Wakanda. Immédiatement, plusieurs lances furent pointées sur lui, mais Loki n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Où est le roi T'Challa ?

\- A l'infirmerie, répondit l'une des guerrières, une femme que Loki avait déjà vue pendant sa première visite. Sommes-nous victorieux ?

\- Nous le sommes, Thanos est mort, et son armée à New York a été détruite. Conduis-moi à ton roi, la magie de guérison est ma spécialité, je pense pouvoir aider.

La guerrière l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, puis de le conduire vers une navette qui décolla rapidement vers la ville. Lorsque Loki entra dans l'infirmerie, il vit tout de suite qu'elle était pleine, mais la grande majorité des soldats étaient déjà soignés.

\- Loki.

Une main attrapa sont bras, et lorsque le dieu se retourna, se fut pour tomber sur Natasha. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que la jeune femme ne semblait pas blessée.

\- C'est Clint.

Loki la suivit alors sans la moindre hésitation et retrouva son faucon, allongé sur un lit, le haut du visage brulé très grièvement, les deux yeux manquants.

\- Il s'est pris un tir ennemi, expliqua Steve.

Loki remarqua que le petit groupe de Rogers était là dans son ensemble, ils entouraient le lit d'Hawkeye et l'observaient avec inquiétude.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour ses yeux, expliqua T'Challa, et ses brûlures sont graves.

Loki s'approcha alors et, avec délicatesse, posa sa main sur les orbites vides de son faucon, avant de laisser sa magie s'écouler et commencer à le soigner.

\- Stark aimerait vous accueillir chez lui, il m'a demandé de vous ramener pour « faire la fête ».

Natasha eut un reniflement moqueur, mais l'attention de Loki, si elle était en grande partie posée sur Clint et sur la guérison, était aussi concentrée sur Steve dont il attendait la réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Vous lui manquez beaucoup, vous tous. Il ne le dit pas, mais c'est évident. J'ignore pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous en vouloir éternellement, une famille telle que la vôtre ne peut pas rester fâchée.

\- On a eu une mission qui s'est mal finie, raconta doucement Steve. Et après ça, les gouvernements ont décidé qu'il devait avoir les pleins pouvoir sur les Avengers. Stark pensait que c'était une bonne idée, un moyen pour couvrir nos arrières, mais je pensais…

\- Tu étais certain que les gouvernements en profiteraient. Ce qu'ils auraient sans doute fait. Stark est plus du genre à fuir les responsabilités, et la proposition qu'on lui a faite lui a surement offert la possibilité de ne plus s'en soucier. Stark est un gosse, renifla Loki. Mais c'est un gosse qui a perdu ses meilleurs amis, sa famille, à cause de sa stupidité, et il s'en veut pour ça.

\- Vous faites la paire, grommela Natasha.

\- Oui, j'imagine qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Stark a compris son erreur, et si tu revenais vers lui en lui promettant de rester, il t'offrirait le monde sur un plateau si tu le lui demandais. Vous êtes sa famille, ne l'abandonnez pas.

Steve l'observa un instant, avant de s'éloigner. Loki le vit sortir un téléphone de l'une de ses poches.

\- Stark est un crétin, remarqua Natasha. Mais il me manque aussi.

\- Je pourrais vous emmener là-bas et vous ramener ici dès le lendemain. Si vous y allez, je doute que Stark vous laisse repartir sans avoir dormi dans sa tour.

Romanov acquiesça doucement avant de rejoindre Steve, laissant Loki finir de soigner Barton. Il lui fallut une petite heure en plus pour terminer de soigner l'archer. Puis, il le laissa se reposer, marchant dans l'infirmerie et jetant quelques sorts de soin lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Il venait de finir de faire repousser une main lorsque le roi T'Challa le rejoignit.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide, fit Black Panther. Le bouclier que vous avez mis en place nous aura été bien utile.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Souhaitez-vous le laisser en place, ou préférez-vous que je l'enlève ?

Il reçut une regard surpris de la part du roi, ce qui le fit légèrement rire.

\- J'ai attaqué votre monde, et même si aujourd'hui je l'ai protégé, je sais que l'image du grand méchant envahisseur reste dans les mémoires. Je comprendrais que vous soyez mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser ma magie vous protéger.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça sera votre rôle à partir de maintenant, non ?

\- Pas exactement. Je suis le Dieu du Chaos, mon rôle n'est pas exactement de faire le bien, mais de maintenir un certain équilibre en opposition avec l'Ordre des choses.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, remarqua doucement T'Challa avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Oui, moi-même je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout comprit. Il faut garder à l'esprit que le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir, il est de différentes nuances de gris. L'Ordre n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, comme le Chaos n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Mon pouvoir a de nombreuses fois conduit à la révolte et à des guerres. J'ai poussé certains peuples à combattre le pouvoir établi, c'est comme cela que de nombreux tyrans ont été vaincus. C'est un exemple parmi d'autre, mais je pense que pour un dirigeant tel que vous, c'est le plus parlant.

\- Oui, je pense commencer à comprendre. Cela veut aussi dire que vous créez du mauvais Chaos.

\- Cela fait partie de l'Équilibre des choses. Tout comme la Lumière ne peut être définie que par l'absence de Ténèbres, le Chaos ne peut être défini que par l'absence d'Ordre. Il n'y a pas de Bien ou de Mal, il n'y a que l'Équilibre. Le tout est de savoir le maintenir.

T'Challa acquiesça de nouveau avant de se tourner vers Steve. Ce dernier et les autres les avaient rejoints depuis un moment, écoutant en silence l'explication de Loki sur son « rôle ».

\- Steve ?

\- Stark a promis qu'on ne serait pas en danger si on rentrait, et qu'il nous laisserait repartir quand on le voudrait.

\- Vous rentrez à New York ?

\- Si tu veux bien nous y emmener, oui.

X

Une semaine était passée depuis la victoire sur Thanos, et Loki devenait de plus en plus agité. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : partir libérer ses enfants. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé Jörmungand, mais Stark lui avait promis de continuer à chercher après son départ, et Loki lui faisait confiance pour le trouver. Il se prépara donc à son départ imminent pour Asgard, d'abord pour l'île ou était prisonnier Fenrir, puis pour la cité principale pour libérer Sleipnir de son esclavage.

Le jour du départ arriva finalement. Loki se tenait sur le toit de la tour Stark, saluant les Avengers et leur promettant de revenir. Promesse qui lui fut arrachée par Barton, étonnamment. Il les salua une dernière fois, puis appela Heimdall, disparaissant dans un éclat de lumière arc-en-ciel.

Lorsqu'il atterrit dans l'observatoire, il fut surpris de ne plus ressentir de peur en entrant dans ce qui fut autrefois son royaume, mais aussi son enfer personnel.

\- Gardien, salua alors une voix profonde derrière lui.

\- Gardien, répondit le dieu avec un sourire en fixant Heimdall. Dois-je m'attendre à un accueil musclé ?

\- La reine vous attend à l'entrée du Palais.

\- Ça n'est pas ma destination première, nota Loki.

\- La reine pense que vous pourriez atteindre le loup plus vite avec Sleipnir.

Loki haussa un sourcil à cette remarque, et fut surpris de ne pas voir de désapprobation dans le regard d'Heimdall.

\- Et que pense le roi ? demanda Loki.

\- Je l'ignore, il ne m'a pas fait part de ses pensées depuis la venue de l'émissaire des Nornes et la colère de la reine, mais il ne s'est pas opposé aux commandes de son épouse.

\- Et il ne le fera pas. Même moi, je ne suis pas suffisamment fou pour défier mère lorsqu'elle est en colère. Je ferais mieux de la rejoindre rapidement, il ne vaut mieux pas la contrarier davantage.

Puis il disparut de l'observatoire pour réapparaitre dans la cour principale du palais. Sleipnir émit un hennissement en voyant son père, puis le destrier se débattit avec le palefrenier qui tenait ses rênes. Loki, en voyant cela, s'approcha rapidement pour venir calmer son fils, remarquant du coin de l'œil que le vieil homme qui s'occupait des chevaux n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de particulièrement cruel au prince, il l'avait juste chassé des écuries lorsqu'il le voyait s'approcher de Sleipnir (Odin avait interdit à son fils de voir le cheval).

\- Paix, mon fils, murmura Loki doucement en lui caressant la tête. Tout ira bien maintenant, tu seras bientôt libre, sois juste encore un peu patient, d'accord ?

Le cheval hennit une nouvelle fois avant de pousser sa tête contre le torse de son père. Loki le caressa un moment. Puis il s'écarta et porta son attention vers les marche menant au palais. Il avait parfaitement senti l'aura magique de sa mère lorsqu'elle s'était approchée. Il commanda doucement à son fils de l'attendre là, puis rejoignit la reine et s'inclina devant elle pour la saluer, avant d'être attiré dans une puissante étreinte.

\- Mon fils, murmura la reine avec des larmes dans les yeux et un sanglot dans sa voix. Mon fils, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas vu…

\- Mère, lâcha Loki dans un souffle avant de retourner son étreinte, la serrant contre lui. Tout va bien, mère.

\- Ne me mens pas, gronda alors doucement la vieille femme. Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas.

\- Mais ça ira mieux, assura Loki. Je… je suis libre maintenant, personne ne peut plus me faire de mal, pas sans en subir les conséquences. Tu as raison, ça ne va pas bien, mais ça ira mieux, je te le promets.

\- Mon fils, pleura de nouveau la reine.

\- Tout ira bien mère, rassura Loki avec un léger sourire avant de sortir de son étreinte.

\- J'ai fait nettoyer tes chambres et légèrement modifier tes salles supplémentaires, comme ça tes enfants pourront rester avec toi.

\- Nous savons tous deux que je ne peux pas rester ici, mère. Pas encore. Et mes enfants encore moins. Ils ne seraient pas en sécurité ici.

\- Tu as raison, soupira doucement la vieille femme en baissant la tête.

Loki eut un sourire triste avant de prendre le visage de sa mère dans ses mains et de se pencher pour embrasser doucement sa joue.

\- Je ne peux rester ici, mais rien ne t'empêchera de venir me voir lorsque je me serais installé, et je suis sûr que les enfants aimeraient revoir leur grand-mère.

La reine eut alors un tendre sourire pour son plus jeune fils, puis elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un repas avant que tu ne partes.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère, et il ne put qu'acquiescer en voyant le regard de cette dernière. On ne disait pas non à sa mère lorsqu'elle ne vous avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il prit alors doucement son bras et la laissa le guider à l'intérieur du palais.

\- J'étais tellement affligée lorsque l'émissaire est venu nous parler, murmura doucement Frigga. J'ai toujours su que tu avais en toi cette grandeur, mais à cause de ma bêtise, je n'ai pas pu t'aider à en prendre conscience.

\- Tu n'es pas celle qui m'a blessé, mère, rassura Loki avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je sais, répondit Frigga, cette fois-ci d'un ton furieux. Et sois assuré, mon fils, que ceux qui t'ont un jour causé du tort ont été punis par mes soins, que ce soit tes bourreaux ou ceux qui t'accusaient injustement.

\- Odin n'a pas dû aimer que vous vous attaquiez à sa cour, remarqua Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- Il n'a pas eu son mot à dire.

Loki observa sa mère réprimer une rage froide, et il sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui. Il n'était pas seul. Odin était un abruti fini, aveugle et sourd, et Thor n'était qu'une brute épaisse, naïf et un peu stupide, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais Frigga, elle, était sa mère, elle était forte et intelligente, et Loki se surpris à ressentir cet élan d'admiration tout enfantine qu'il n'avait plus ressentie pour sa mère depuis longtemps.

La reine le guida vers ses quartiers privés, et un repas fut rapidement amené. Loki mangea avec appétit, il n'avait pas pu manger à sa faim depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas profiter de ce repas. La reine raconta alors à son fils les derniers potins et ragots de la cour. Elle parla aussi de son idée d'un traité de paix avec Jotunheim, et peut-être Svartalheim et Muspellheim avec qui ils étaient en froid. Loki eut un sourire tendre en l'écoutant, la paix ne serait pas éternelle et, c'était triste à dire, mais elle ne devait pas l'être pour maintenir l'Équilibre. Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas gâcher la joie de sa mère.

Lorsque, finalement, il put prendre congé, la journée était déjà bien entamée. Mais malgré l'invitation de sa mère à rester un peu plus, il devait vraiment libérer son fils. Il rejoignit donc la cour principale où Sleipnir l'attendait, mais se figea au milieu des marches. Odin était là, et il semblait l'attendre. Loki se tendit, incertain. Il ignorait si le vieil homme allait l'arrêter ou non, s'il allait de nouveau être torturé… avant de se souvenir que sa mère ne le permettrait pas, qu'Odin ne s'en sortirait pas indemne s'il osait lui faire du mal. Et aussi que maintenant, il avait le pouvoir de lui résister au besoin.

\- Fils, appela doucement le vieux roi en s'avançant.

\- Je ne suis pas votre fils, roi d'Asgard. Il est mort. Vous l'avez tué.

Il remarqua alors que les épaules d'Odin se voutèrent un peu plus et qu'il semblait vieillir d'un coup à cette accusation.

\- Loki, j'aimerais te parler, j'ai des choses à te dire… Nous… nous devons parler.

\- Quoi ? Quel secret m'avez-vous encore caché, roi d'Asgard ?

\- Aucun, assura Odin en s'avançant vers le Dieu du Chaos, la main tendue.

\- Alors il n'y a rien dont je doive discuter avec vous.

Et sans laisser le temps à Odin de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il finit de descendre les marches, passant à côté du vieil homme sans lui accorder le moindre regard, pour rejoindre Sleipnir. Le cheval lui fit de nouveau la fête, arrachant un léger rire au Gardien. Puis, Loki monta en selle et, avant que quiconque ne puisse chercher à l'arrêter, ils disparurent, Sleipnir allant trop vite pour être suivit par des yeux Ases.

Le puissant cheval ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva sur le rivage d'un lac couvert de brume. Au loin, on distinguait à peine une petite île. Sans descendre de cheval, Loki fit apparaitre sa lance et laissa le bout plonger doucement dans l'eau du lac avant d'user de ses pouvoirs de Jotun pour la geler. Puis, il fit avancer son fils en direction de l'île. Un grondement soudain lui indiqua qu'il était au bon endroit.

\- Fenrir ?

Le grondement s'arrêta soudainement, alors qu'un petit jappement retentissait. Lorsque les sabots de Sleipnir atteignirent la terre ferme, Loki mis pied au sol et s'avança dans la brume jusqu'à trouver son fils, enchainé avec une épée enfoncée en travers de la gueule. L'immense loup observait son père avec une petite étincelle de joie dans son regard.

\- Fils, haleta Loki en voyant dans quel état il était.

Il s'avança aussitôt vers lui pour examiner la corde et l'épée. Avec douceur, il retira cette dernière et soigna la blessure qu'elle avait causée dans la bouche de son enfant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini. Je vais te sortir de là. Tout va bien, murmura Loki. Je suis désolé, fils. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû me battre plus. Mais c'est fini maintenant, je t'emmène loin d'ici, et ni Odin, ni les Ases ne pourront plus te faire de mal, c'est terminé.

Un nouveau jappement et un battement de la queue lui répondirent. Loki se concentra alors sur la corde et, rapidement, il la déchira de sa magie. Aussitôt, Fenrir bondit pour rejoindre le rivage et commença à boire et à recracher de l'eau teintée de sang. Loki s'approcha doucement de son fils et commença à le soigner, faisant apparaitre un immense cuisseau de cerf pour que son enfant puisse manger. Chose qu'il n'avait pas dû faire depuis longtemps.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda doucement Sleipnir par télépathie.

\- Je connais un endroit où nous serons en sécurité, tout ira bien.

Puis, après s'être assuré que Fenrir avait fini son repas, il posa sa main sur la fourrure sale de ce dernier, avant d'attraper doucement la crinière de Sleipnir, puis il les téléporta.

\- T'en as mis du temps, Reindeer Games.

X

Epilogue

X

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son installation dans la Tour Stark. Rapidement, Loki avait découvert que ses petits arrivaient à prendre forme humaine, ce qui avait beaucoup arrangé Stark, il fallait bien le dire. Bien que cela n'empêchait pas les enfants de Loki de reprendre une forme animale juste pour l'embêter. Jor avait été trouvé, mais il avait préféré rester dans les océans. Mais le fait qu'il pouvait prendre forme humaine arrangeait bien Loki, qui pouvait les laisser sur Midgard lorsqu'il devait répandre un peu de Chaos à travers les Neufs Royaumes.

C'est d'ailleurs en rentrant de l'un de ces « voyages » que Loki trouva ses enfants au beau milieu du penthouse de Stark, penthouse qui était rempli de mousse.

\- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ? demanda Loki, faisant sursauter ses enfants.

Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers lui avec un air coupable, mais Loki ne les gronda pas. Ça n'était que des enfants, et après avoir passé autant de temps enchainés, il pouvait bien laisser passer quelques méfaits, d'autant qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour le leur reprocher. Les seuls moments où il grondait ses enfants et les punissait, étaient lorsqu'il y avait un risque qu'ils soient blessés ou qu'ils blessent les autres, ou si leurs blagues affectaient trop leur victime. Là il punissait ses enfants et les obligeait à s'excuser. Mais ça arrivait rarement. Les enfants, tout en étant incroyablement enfantins, pouvaient aussi se montrer très matures.

\- Loki, t'es rentré !

Tony sortit de sous la mousse, tenant dans ses bras un Fenrir semblant aussi coupable que les autres.

\- Allez les mômes, papa est rentré, maintenant il faut ranger, allez vous débarrasser de cette mousse.

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois, et partirent de la pièce en courant pour rejoindre leurs salles de bain respectives.

\- Y a-t-il eut un problème, Anthony ?

\- Aucun, rassura Stark en observant la mousse autour de lui avant de faire un regard de chiot battu en direction du dieu.

Loki eut un soupir parfaitement exagéré, avant de tout faire disparaitre d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? voulut savoir Tony en se servant un verre au bar.

\- Un barrage a cédé à Alfheim. Je l'ai fait céder.

Tony se tendit aussitôt. Au début, comprendre le nouveau rôle de Loki avait été délicat, et il ne pouvait toujours pas dire qu'il aimait ce que le Dieu du Chaos devait parfois faire, mais au moins, il comprenait pourquoi il le faisait.

\- Il y a eu des morts ?

L'affirmation de la tête de Loki poussa Tony à se resservir, et à servir un verre au dieu.

\- Un village entier a été emporté.

Tony grimaça avant de sortir sa bouteille spéciale « mauvais jour ». C'était rare, en général, Loki limitait au maximum la perte en vies. Mais parfois, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était ainsi, le Chaos qui frappait pouvait être une bonne chose, mais il devait aussi en être une mauvaise de temps en temps. Personne n'était tout blanc ou tout noir.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Ce que je fais permet de conserver l'équilibre d'Yggdrasil, c'est un mal nécessaire, répondit Loki d'une voix légèrement éteinte avant de boire son verre cul sec.

\- Mais ça n'en est pas moins dur.

\- Non, en effet. La seule chose qui me permette de continuer est de savoir que mon Chaos, sur du long terme, sauve plus de vies qu'il n'en prend.

\- Pas très équilibré tout ça, commenta Tony moqueur.

\- Ça n'est pas à moi de maintenir cet Équilibre, répondit simplement Loki.

\- Combien de temps restes-tu cette fois ?

\- Quelques semaines, voire mois si j'ai de la chance.

\- Bien. Alors, maintenant que tu t'es occupé d'Yggdrasil, laisse-nous nous occuper de toi. Tu n'es plus seul, Loki.

\- Je sais, et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour cela. L'affection et les moments de joie que je reçois ici me font du bien. Ils m'effaceront pas mon passé, mais à terme, ils le pourront sans aucun doute…

L'équilibré.


End file.
